


Smile Like You Mean It

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Crush, Toxic Relationship, Unresolved Tension, Weddings, asexual!Virgil, dressing up, secret engagement, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Smile Like You Mean It

Every fiber of his being screamed with hatred toward the snake-like fiend that had somehow snuck a way into his best friend’s heart, gut clenching with an ache of pure hatred every single time he came into contact with the older man. How could Roman be attracted to someone so vile? Then again it did not seem like the relationship was wanted despite the newcomer continued to convince to stay.

“Romy, you’ve seriously gotta kick this guy to the curb. He’s bad news.” 

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not? He doesn’t care about you in the slightest, he uses you. I don’t even wanna know what you two do in private, but I feel like he guilt trips you when you’re not in the mood.” 

Blushing heatedly at Virgil’s bluntness knowing how the younger boy felt about sexual topics, yet it was scary how accurate the accusation was though the way it had been put seemed too harsh. Deceit didn’t go so far as to not ask consent although at times it seemed expected, “You just haven’t seen the sweet side of him, he has a hard time showing it.” 

“Heh, I’ll believe it when I see it. Really though, you deserve someone better.” 

“I can’t, Verge!” 

Mouth opened to ask for clarification as to why the anxious one was cut off as an added presence came into the foyer where the kitchen where the two were partaking in afternoon tea while the member of royalty nibbled at cucumber sandwiches. Repressing the urge to gag at the way he curled lanky arms around the other’s neck and pressed a kiss into the skin directly below an earlobe, anger flashing through a knotted stomach at watching the display unfold. 

“Oh Virgil, what a delight to see you here,” the elder male remarked in a clipped voice as if noticing him for the first time since entering the room, “Have you told him yet?”

“I was about to until you rudely interrupted.” 

“I can’t wait to see his face…”

“What is he talking about?” 

“Well, I supposed there’s no hiding it any longer… Deceit and I are engaged.” 

“Excuse me? I don’t think I heard that right.”

“And he calls _me_ a liar, unbelievable.” 

“Oh shut it, Scales.”

“Fellas, please…” Roman responded quickly before an argument could ensue since the two never saw eye to eye, gaze cast downward as a silver chain was pulled from under the collar of his tunic to reveal a similarly colored band, “You’re the first to know.” 

“How long?” 

“A few weeks, almost a month.” 

“You kept this from me, your best friend, for this long?”

“I didn’t want to, Deceit thought it’d be best if-.” 

“Forget what he thinks! You’re capable of making your own decisions, or are you too dumbfounded by love to use your brain?!”

“I didn’t want to upset you, but it seems as if I ended up doing that anyway.” 

“Ro… Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke.” 

“It’s not,” Deceit spoke for the other, which only further angered the guest though he did not dare rebut the subject further to spare the rest of the prince’s wounded ego, “I proposed, he accepted, and we celebrated well into the early hours of the next morning.” 

“That’s quite enough, love. He doesn’t need to know the specifics.”

“Very well then. Shall I leave you to bid farewell for the evening? We have a few things to settle if you remember.” 

“I didn’t forget,” Roman remarked in a gentle tone, turning to press a soft peck into a reptilian cheek as the somewhat possessive hold loosened when he proceeded to leave their company without so much as another glance at Virgil, “I apologize if he made you uncomfortable.”

“He never fails at that.”

“Seriously, bud, I don’t know why he thought it necessary to bring our private life up.” 

“It’s fine, I guess,” he shrugged half-heartedly, “Are you sure there’s no way of breaking it off? He’s twice your age.”

“He was father’s advisor and since I had no other suitor, it was the only choice” 

“…If that’s how you feel, I’ll support your decision.” 

“You’ll be there by my side, right?”

“What’re best friends for?” 

Furiously fuming at home, Virgil could hardly express the full amount of anger filling his veins as two close friends came to visit after receiving a distressed text. Trying not to let emotion rule out logic, he looked between the embodiments of such methods as hot tears were blinked back bitterly, “H-How can he see anything good about that creep?”

“He’s been acting rather strangely recently. Did Roman seem in distress at all?” Logan asked after thinking thoughtfully over the presented facts, mindlessly adjusting the crooked tie knot of his outfit. 

“Not that I can think of… I suggested that he was being made to marry Deceit against his will, but he acted like that a silly idea.” 

“That seems odd…”

“Maybe he’s nervous, I feel that way around Lo all the time.” the oldest member of their group interjected in an attempt to try keeping the mood balanced.

“We’ve been dating for months now, hon.”

“You still give me butterflies in my tummy.” 

“That’s flattering, Pat,” the logical one stated with a faint smile, exchanging a soft smooch that lasted seconds, “I doubt that’s the answer though.”

“Darn it, I wanted to help.”

“You are, sweetheart. Virgil is in distress and here you are trying to make him feel at ease.”

Giggling gently at being praised, he snuggled into an outstretched arm with little hesitation while Logan continued to discuss possibilities to the problem at hand. Caught off guard by the difference in how both couples interacted a sudden shiver went through the one prone to panicking; compared to the interaction he had just witnessed, Roman barely showed any signs of intimacy aside from an expected kiss while the older one had constricted loosely around his body, a single glowing yellow eye watching every minute movement. 

“Shi-oot…” he corrected midway through swearing since the paternal part of the relationship did not care to hear that sort of language despite the importance the point he was about to make held, “Roman doesn’t want to go through with this, he doesn’t love Deceit.” 

“How can you be so sure?”

“It’s a gut feeling, ya know? I can’t really explain it without him admitting to the truth, but he doesn’t a forked tongued husband.” 

Deep within his sensitive soul knew without a doubt that the only reason Roman had accepted the proposal was to avoid hurting anyone’s feelings whether that be the person who was now considered his fiancé, a term that made Virgil’s chest tighten, or his late father. He had only recently become old enough to take the throne, but how could the embodiment of a dark, stormy night compete with someone who seemed so well-known throughout the kingdom? Perhaps that was what kept him from confessing to the future king, for he knew any attempt would be futile especially at this point.

Going along with pretending to be happy for the prince by pretending to get along with the lying sack of shit when the two were around each other, Virgil made note of reluctant Roman was to go over wedding details despite the date fast approaching. Every touch that was meant to be a lovely surprise startled the younger one as he fell into the arms already snaking around him since there was nowhere else for him to seek safety, every press of cold lips against an area lower than his chin making him tense. 

“Ro, c’mon! We’re about to be late, Logan needs to hem your tuxedo.” 

“I still don’t understand why I’m not allowed to accompany you.”

“It’s bad luck for grooms to see their bride’s dress before the wedding, so I’m sure the same applies for two men,” he reasoned, not revealing that a part of the reasoning was in order for him to have some time alone with close friends, sighing softly at being met with a pitiful pout, “You’ll hardly notice I’m gone.”

“I will, though.” 

“We’ll see each other in a few hours at the altar.” 

“I suppose you’re right…”

Averting his attention to worn out sneakers rather than watch the two press into a passionate embrace that lasted much longer than expected, Virgil willed bile at the back of his throat to stay inside as a few moans escaped into the air. Teeth gritted tightly he marched forward and tore the two apart, giving a stern glare to the elder before escorting his best friend through the front door to start a short walk toward the tailoring parlor. 

“Thank you, Verge…” the royal one mused in a barely audible tone as if afraid of being overheard, “He can get carried away at times.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” 

“He’s been insatiable lately, won’t stop following me around.” 

“Well, that’s quite concerning,” Logan spoke as the two ducked inside with their cheeks blushing at having him join the conversation, “Have you told him to give you space?” 

“A few times, but it doesn’t seem to do much good.” 

“How do you mean? He hasn’t done anything to harm you, I’d hope.”

“’Course not! He says that we shouldn’t be far from each other. He wants to be included in every decision I make, yet he won’t offer me the same courtesy.” 

“Roman… That isn’t healthy,” his best friend remarked, scowling as another flare of hatred coursed through his entire body, “You can’t marry him.” 

“The wedding is in two hours, what do you expect me to do? The whole town has been waiting for this day since their king died. I can’t disappoint them.” 

Sighing sharply at those words he did not argue any further as Logan took over the discussion as he guided the prince to stand on a platform, gathering a threaded needle and tape measure. Not wanting to make Roman feel any worse he wandered around the small space to inspect a well-stocked fridge in the next room over considering that it was a refurbished room within their home, face hidden in both palms as he sat at the kitchen table with an untouched glass of water.

“Verge, is everything alright?” 

“Perfect…”

“Be honest, kiddo. Ya know I can see something’s bothering you, dad knows best and all.” 

“You’re a year older than I am.”

“Your point?” 

“That I’m here for you,” Patton stated simply, sitting in a nearby seat a few feet away to give some much needed space in case an oncoming panic attack happened, “You should tell him before the ceremony.” 

“There’s no point, he’s committed to marrying that yellow-eyed freak…”

“Don’t be mean, hon.” 

“Sorry, I just… I can’t help feel protective of him. He’s such a great person, everything he does captivates me.”

“Then you should have no problem explaining that to him.”

“I wish it were that simple.” 

“Verge, can you come here a moment?” Roman called out, voice tinged with an air of bravado that made him flinch for a moment, excusing himself to join the prince clad in a white suit inlaid with golden swirls that matched an accompanying tie, “How do I look?” 

“Stunning… just as always.” 

“Aww, I know.” 

Snorting out a short scoff at the flamboyant personality before ducking behind a changing curtain to pull on a similar suit with black trim rather than the brighter color. Fingers faltered on the final few buttons as his vision became blurred with unshed tears, dabbing at them with the inside of a sleeve in order to prevent eyeliner from running, reluctantly returning to where the other was stationed in wait, “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Giving a silent nod, quick hugs were exchanged since the payment had already been covered ahead of time prior to the four climbing into a vehicle provided by the prince’s guards. The travel was a blur as Virgil focused on trying not to vomit at the thought of how within the next twenty minutes his secret crush would be claimed by another who only wanted to use him in order to gain power, unaware of a pinprick of blood welling within his mouth while biting against a bottom lip. 

Barely able to keep his composure as every step forward faltered, Virgil managed somehow to bring his closest companion to where the older man waited impatiently, trembling tautly as a golden gleam caught his hazel hued eyes accompanied with a low, hollow chuckle. Trying his best to conceal contempt, the young boy stepped aside to allow Roman into position fading into nothing as an organ came to a halt as traditional words were spoken, not paying attention to any of them until a familiar phrase was uttered by the officiant.

“If anyone objects to this holy union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

An awkward air of silence hung in the air, panic pooling within the pit of an anxiously knotted stomach as he considered whether or not there was enough courage to confess in front of thousands of people. It was almost too much, his vision clouding over before blinking away bruise purple splotches as a pacing heart skidded to a halt, “I-.”

His throat tightened to a choking close, gasping for air as the last part of an interrupted sentence stuck. Why couldn’t he speak? What was going on? Seconds skipped by through quicksand as lungs pleaded for air, the edges of his consciousness fading until a clear voice rang out in frustration, “Deceit, let him speak.”

“Darling, surely he’s mistaken. Why would he want to ruin your happiness? We should have him escorted out.”

“No, I want to hear what he has to say.”

“Roman…”

“That’s _Prince_ Roman to you, or did you forget?” he asked in a cold manner, the former advisor’s brows furrowing in frustration as he lifted the forced silence with a snap, “That’s what I thought. Go ahead, Virgil.”

“I object.”

“And what do you plan to do about it? He chose me if you’ll recall.”

“Against my will.” 

“All those nights were a lie?” 

“You and I both know they were,” the prince retorted, glancing between the adversary and his friend before continuing, “You clearly abused your position telling me that no one would love me like you do.”

“Suddenly you believe this commoner over me?”

“At least he cares enough about me to stand up for what is right.”

“Again, what are you going to do? You’re nothing without someone to wed.” 

“For now, but I won’t be for long,” Roman remarked, sword drawn in a fluid motion to sever the silver chain exposed in front of the neatly tied accessory, bending to retrieve the ring as he stayed on a bent knee turned to face his best man, “That is, if you’ll accept my proposal?” 

“How could I refuse?” 

“I don't believe that's an acceptable answer, I’m afraid.”

“Of course I will, yes.”

Pulled into well-muscled arms, teardrops that had been forced to dry finally fell free against the prince’s broadened chest as a kiss was pressed into the center of his head, clinging on as he heard the clang of metal from a few feet away. Looking over the hunched shoulder, a blurry image of charcoal and yellow attempted to charge at their vulnerable, huddled form despite twin blades blocked him from approaching further. 

“Relax, he won’t hurt us anymore.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“The guards will be taking him to the dungeons for attempted treason,” Roman remarked loud enough for the two from behind to hear the order, “As for the wedding, it will be postponed.” 

“Ro, I-I didn’t mean to ruin your special day…”

“Nonsense, Virge, you rescued me from a life of misery. How can I ever repay you?”

“Marrying me is more than enough.”

“There has to be something else you’d want though.”

“No, you’re all I've ever needed.”


End file.
